A transponder, as used herein, refers to any number of devices that are configured to receive a charge from an external device and to transmit a wireless signal in response. For example, one type of transponder is an RFID tag that is powered by a wand (or reader) that emits radiation, wherein the RFID tag uses power in the radiation in order to transmit a signal that may be read by the wand. Other transponders may be powered by other energy sources to similarly provide enough power to the transponder to transmit a signal that is readable by a wand (or other reading device). Another example transponder, referred to as an embedded passive integrated transponder, is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,973,584, issued on Mar. 10, 2015 and entitled “Method and apparatus for locating passive integrated transponder tags,” which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety and for all purposes.